The promise that keeps me alive
by StupidNefilim
Summary: Dagur y los Berserkers están listos para la guerra, pero Hipo no lo permitirá y hará lo que sea para salvar a su pueblo, incluso tomar una decisión que terminará por alejarlo por siempre del amor de su vida. ¿Será la decisión correcta? Aunque nunca llegaron a ser nada, los sentimientos están ahí, Hipo y Astrid lo saben, simplemente no quieren admitirlo, pero ¿Hasta cuándo?
1. Capítulo uno

Hooooooolo mundo 8'D He vuelto. Hace muuuuucho que no publicaba una historia y este es como mi regreso o:

Bueno, he de decir que esto lo tenía listo hace un par de días, pero estaba luchando por crearle un buen título, al final salió esta cosa(?)

Aquí la pareja principal serán Hipo y Astrid, ambos tienen 20 años y si, es cinco años después de la película y siguen siendo amigos, oh(?) xD Veamos como le va a esta idea loca que nació de un extracto del supuesto, no sé si era real, guión de la segunda película oooo:

Como ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen (Algún día *-*), pertenecen a Dreamworks. Y le doy créditos al autor de la imagen, la encontré en tumblr y me gustó ;-;

Espero que les guste para ver si la continúo :33 Perdonen mi redacción, aún no es muy buena :c

* * *

The promise that keeps me alive

Cap. 1 El inicio.

Era ese momento de la mañana en el que el frío reinaba hasta en el más oculto lugar, los colores en el cielo recién comenzaban a tomar forma y el pueblo estaba completamente desierto. Ni un alma vagaba por esos desolados caminos…ningún alma excepto una.

Una joven de cabellos rubios atados en una trenza corría a toda velocidad por el silencioso pueblo de Berk con un solo objetivo en mente, llegar hasta el cielo antes de que el sol se posicionara en él y, claro está, no hacerlo sola.

Astrid, quién hace mucho ya había dejado de ser la pequeña niña que se aferraba a su hacha todo el tiempo y buscaba peleas con quién fuera que se le cruzara por delante, ahora tenía veinte años. Había cambiado, sí, tanto psicológica como físicamente, era más madura y pensaba dos veces antes de actuar, su cuerpo había desarrollado más curvas y atributos convirtiéndose así en una mujer. Pero en esencia, seguía siendo la misma, valiente, ruda, fuerte, terca como nadie y aún amaba competir por lo que fuera y con quien fuera, a decir verdad, solo había una persona con la que le gustaba competir por sobre el resto. Y eso último era lo que la tenía despierta a esas horas de la mañana, cuando la mayoría de los vikingos preferían quedarse durmiendo hasta el medio día para protegerse del horrible frío invernal. Lo único que ocupaba la mente de Astrid en esos momentos, era la carrera que tendría con Hipo cuando amaneciera, llegar lo más alto y lejos posible era algo que deseaba con todas sus ganas.

El camino hacia la casa del vikingo se le hizo muy corto, hace menos de dos minutos que había salido de su cálida y segura casa para encontrarse ahora frente a la de Hipo. Astrid tenía la emoción y la adrenalina corriendo desenfrenadas por sus venas y era por eso que el horrible frío no lograba afectarla, por eso mismo fue que ni cuenta se dio cuando una fugaz sombra pasó a sus espaldas, solo la brisa que sintió después de esto logró alertarla. Aunque eso no era en lo que habían quedado, no debía adivinar para saber de quién se trataba. La rubia vikinga dio una rápida vuelta para encontrarse con un sonriente Furia Nocturna que la miraba expectante, él sabía de qué trataba esta madrugadora visita y estaba igual o más emocionado que ella.

—Bien Chimuelo, ¿Listo para un paseo?

El dragón comenzó a rugir y a dar pequeños saltitos a su alrededor. Astrid tomó todo aquello como un sí y sin perder un segundo más, se encaminó, junto a Chimuelo, a hurtadillas al interior de la casa.

En realidad no habría sido necesario tanto misterio y silencio en extremo para no ser descubiertos por Estoico, ya que, como recordó luego Astrid, Estoico el Vasto, padre de Hipo y jefe de la tribu de los Hooligans Peludos, se encontraba fuera por asuntos de negocios con otras tribus vecinas. La habitación de Hipo, y el objetivo principal de ambos bromistas, se encontraba en la segunda planta de la casa, por lo que lentamente subieron la escalera que les conducía a esta; en silencio, dragón y vikinga, avanzaron uno a uno los escalones para no despertar al muchacho que dormía tranquilamente arriba. Al momento de llegar a su destino, ambos tomaron una posición, Chimuelo se situó a uno de los lados de la cama, Astrid al lado contrario. Ellos solo querían darle un pequeño susto a Hipo en cuanto despertara, luego podrían ir felizmente a volar con sus dragones, fin de la historia.

Hipo, quién al igual que Astrid había dejado su niñez y todo lo que implicaba eso atrás, tenía veinte años y parecía mucho más cambiado de lo que la rubia vikinga recordaba. ¿Quién no pensaría eso? Antes era un vikingo flacucho y débil que apenas podía sostener un arma y ahora, bueno, era todo lo contrario. Sus facciones se habían desarrollado hasta transformase en las de un hombre, su cuerpo estaba mucho más formado, su complexión seguía siendo delgada, pero eso era algo que en vez de perjudicar, favorecía a su apariencia; tenía músculos mucho más notorios ahora en comparación a como lo eran hace cinco años, todo eso gracias al entrenamiento con los dragones y también a sus trabajos en la herrería. Contaba con un par de centímetros más que Astrid, lo que automáticamente lo hacía más alto que ella, cosa que a Astrid realmente no le agradaba ya que a veces la diferencia de altura la ponía en desventaja, unas desventajas muy incómodas. Fuera como fuera, lo bueno, y lo que podía rescatar de esto, era que el viejo Hipo seguía allí, con cambios en él o no.

Astrid le dirigió una última mirada al tranquilo Hipo que veía dormir, hasta llegó a sentir un poco de culpa por lo que iba a hacer, ¿tener que despertarlo de esa manera solo para divertirse un poco? Claro que sí y además de despertarlo para hacer una broma debían ir a volar, si no era en ese momento, en que el alba comenzaba a asomarse, tendría que ser al día siguiente y Astrid no era de las personas a las que les gustara esperar demasiado. La joven se quedó de su lado de la cama y prosiguiendo con su plan inicial, posó ambas manos sobre uno de los costados de la cama de Hipo, mientras tanto, Chimuelo comenzaría con lo suyo.

—Uno, dos, tres.

Al llegar al último número, Chimuelo empujó con todas sus fuerzas a su jinete con el hocico, haciéndolo rodar por la cama hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Astrid esperándolo. No hubo pasado ni medio segundo desde que Astrid lo tuvo a centímetros de ella cuando un grito que vino desde el interior de su pecho salió.

—¡Hipo, es hora de despertar! —

Tanto el movimiento, como el volumen y sumado el hecho de que una voz le gritara cuando se suponía que estaba solo en casa le causaron una gran impresión, por no decir un gran susto de muerte, al pobre Hipo. Él estaba confundido, tanto, que no notó que la joven vikinga aún permanecía en su posición apoyada en la cama al momento en que siguió rodando por el lugar, gracias a su querido amigo Chimuelo, para finalmente terminar cayendo y llevándose todo a su paso, y ese todo, incluía a Astrid. Producto de lo que comenzó como una broma, ambos vikingos cayeron al suelo sin que aquello estuviera en el plan de ninguno.

¡Vamos, Astrid solo quería darle un susto a Hipo y terminó en el suelo, justo debajo de él!

En un principio, ninguno de los dos logró reaccionar. Astrid estaba aún desconcertada con el giro que los hechos habían dado e Hipo apenas estaba tomando conciencia del hecho que ya no estaba durmiendo, ni en su cama, y que lo habían despertado de una forma nada agradable. En el momento en que sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, y bueno, a estar abiertos, advirtió que estaba en el suelo…o algo parecido, no era el suelo exactamente, el suelo no era tan suave y…cómodo. El cerebro de Hipo hizo un "Clic" que lo trajo inmediatamente a la realidad, no era el suelo donde se encontraba ¡Estaba sobre Astrid! Desde el momento en que estuvo plácidamente dormido en su cama hasta, bueno eso, debió de haber pasado algo, de lo que aún Hipo no tomaba conciencia y tal vez no lo haría en un buen rato.

Los brazos de Hipo se encontraban uno a cada lado del cuerpo de Astrid, encerrándola, mas eso había sido como un acto reflejo para no golpearse de lleno en la cara con el piso, al final, las cosas habían resultado de esa manera. Él estaba apoyando todo su peso en el cuerpo de Astrid, quién parecía momentáneamente congelada en su lugar, sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia del otro, sus respiraciones, completamente agitadas, se mezclaban formando una sola. Hipo no pudo mover un músculo pese a que ya se encontraba completamente despierto y consiente, fuera como fuera, sus brazos no respondían y no podía hacer mucho en lo que a levantarse se refería pues no tenía la prótesis de su pierna. Los nervios aquí, jugaron un papel fundamental. No era solo Hipo el que estaba nervioso, por supuesto que no, Astrid también lo estaba y mucho.

Si bien ambos vikingos llevaban varios años de conocerse, en los cuales habían formado lentamente una muy buena y sólida amistad, incluso mucho antes del fin de la guerra con los dragones, nunca lograron superar eso, no pudieron, incluso con el paso del tiempo y todos sus cambios, llegar a ser algo más. Entre ellos existía una relación que no tenía nombre, pero que muchas veces sobrepasaba lo que el concepto de amistad significaba, eran besos y abrazos furtivos cubiertos por esa palabra llamada amistad, pero nunca nada más, por mucho que ambos lo desearan. Ese constante miedo al rechazo del contrario o a perder eso que con tanto esfuerzo habían construido y que en un principio los había unido era un obstáculo para que su relación avanzara. En cinco años, y quién sabe cuántos más, ninguno de los dos había podido expresar lo que sus corazones con tantas ansias deseaban decir, ese amor que otros claramente podían ver con apenas fijar su atención en ellos y que ellos negaban tan firmemente en el exterior.

Los gruñidos ansiosos del dragón que llegaron desde el otro lado de la habitación lograron traer de vuelta a la realidad a Astrid. Sus músculos estaban tensos y sentía una presión sobre todo el cuerpo, parpadeó varias veces y en el último parpadeo reparó en que el peso que sentía sobre ella no era nada menos que el cuerpo de Hipo y que la cara de este se encontraba a centímetros de la suya, quizás menos, con sus labios a punto de tocarse por la cercanía. Qué no habría dado Astrid para que ese impulso que siempre la invadía lo hiciera ahora para probar, aunque fuera de manera breve, los labios del castaño vikingo. No negaba que se encontrara nerviosa, ¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! Su corazón no dejaba de latir como un loco, ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía a las órdenes que le daba su cerebro y comenzaba a sentir como el calor subía velozmente a sus mejillas. Eso no formaba parte de sus planes, no, nunca pensó que del susto Hipo cayera de la cama y con él, cayera ella también.

Para sorpresa de Astrid, quién rompió el silencio no fue otro que Hipo.

—A-Astrid…que sorpresa verte por aquí, en…en este lugar, en este…momento— dijo antes de dejar escapar una tonta y nerviosa risita. Pasados o no los años, Hipo seguía siendo el mismo, Astrid estaba segura de eso.

—¡Hipo!

—¡Astrid! — exclamó él al no saber que más decir.

—¿Ya…— la voz de Astrid apenas podía salir por culpa de sus nervios. — ¿Ya te diste cuenta de…de bueno, esto?

No era que le molestara…al contrario, pero… era algo complicado de explicar en ese preciso momento.

—Esto…esto…— Hipo observó el sonrojado rostro de la vikinga, nuevamente sus cuerpos juntos y esa distancia mínima que separaba sus labios en ese momento. —¡Si, claro, esto!

Con movimientos algo torpes, Hipo se hizo a un lado liberando a Astrid de la prisión que había creado. Esta no se levantó de inmediato, pero si tomó asiento en el lugar, se sentía igual o peor de cómo estaba momentos atrás; necesitaba respirar y aclarar su mente. Hipo imitó las acciones de su acompañante, se sentó con el rostro ardiendo, la situación no había sido del todo mala, le hubiera gustado que se pudiesen haberse quedado así por un buen tiempo, total, no había mucho que hacer en la aldea, pero también, era extraño, nunca podía predecir que es lo que pensaba Astrid, ¿Y si a ella le molestaba eso? La observó de reojo y se encontró con esta observándolo de la misma manera, espontáneamente, ambos sonrieron. Tal vez, a ella no le molestara tanto.

Chimuelo, que los contemplaba desde hace un buen rato desde su acomodada posición con las patas sobre la cama, ladeó la cabeza confuso, hasta el dragón podía observar lo que pasaba entre ellos hasta el más mínimo tacto y se preguntaba, en lo más profundo, por qué era que ellos intentaban negar algo que ciertamente estaba allí.

Astrid se aclaró la garganta y de un solo salto se levantó del suelo, no sin antes dejar un fuerte golpe en el brazo derecho del vikingo.

—Espero…espero que no hayas olvidado la carrera, te espero abajo y no pienses en demorar.

Dicho esto, Astrid corrió escalera abajo sin volverse a ver una última vez a Hipo o sin quedarse a escuchar los reproches por el golpe. En la puerta la esperaba su querida dragona, una Nadder Mortal nombrada por ella misma Tormenta. La dragona estaba más que feliz por ver a su jinete y mejor amiga, agitaba su cola y se movía inquieta en su lugar, en todos esos años habían formado un lazo casi tan inquebrantable como el de Hipo y su amigo Chimuelo. La mano de Astrid se dirigió hasta la cabeza de Tormenta donde le dio un par de caricias distraídamente, el asunto recién pasado aún daba vueltas en su cabeza y si no ocupaba su mente en otros asuntos, lo tendría rondando por sus pensamientos el resto del día. La Nadder no lo pasó por alto y comenzó a emitir ruidos para llamar la atención de la vikinga.

—Tormenta…lo siento, yo…ah, estaba distraída.

El dragón agitó su cabeza y la acercó a Astrid en gesto de cariño, ella sonrió.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos vikingos estuvieran surcando esos cielos azules en sus respectivos dragones, riendo, jugando y gritando emocionados igual que dos niños pequeños. El sol ya había comenzado a hacer su aparición en el horizonte cuando llegaron, pero eso no les impidió el intentar llegar lo más cerca de este para alcanzarlo. Era increíble la sensación de tranquilidad y libertad que producía eso de volar sobre los dragones, era algo a lo que Astrid e Hipo, y también el resto de los jinetes en Berk, ya se habían acostumbrado, mas no dejaban de impresionarse cada vez que pasaban entre las nubes o caían en picada hacia el mar.

La luz del sol naciente se reflejaba directamente sobre los rubios cabellos de Astrid, que iba metros delante de Hipo, le daba un toque y un brillo especial que el jinete nunca se cansaría de admirar, mucho menos cuanto estos parecían danzar gracias al viento de las alturas. La mirada del vikingo se quedó sobre ella unos momentos más, para él era imposible dejar de admirar la belleza de Astrid, era como una especie de hechizo para él, Astrid lo había hechizado, allí, en lo más profundo de su corazón. Aunque era evidente que él no era la única persona del pueblo que pensaba en eso sabía que ella no estaba interesada en ninguno de ellos, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba y esperaba.

Una bendición y una maldición, pensó Hipo mientras sobrevolaba sobre el Nadder, con sus castaños y alborotados cabellos cayendo sobre sus ojos.

—¡Astrid! — la llamó. —¿Qué tal una última carrera antes de volver?

Se escuchó la risa de la vikinga desde abajo.

—¡Creí que nunca lo pedirías!

Usaron la saliente de una de las rocas cercanas como punto de partida para la carrera. Los dragones se alistaron totalmente emocionados, nada mejor para ellos que volar contra el viento, mostrando su máximo potencial y por sobre todo, haciendo lo que más amaban, volar libremente y con las mejores compañías. Hipo dio la partida y de inmediato Tormenta junto a Astrid partieron a toda velocidad, Chimuelo e Hipo hicieron lo mismo y no tardaron mucho en alcanzarlas y además sobrepasarlas. He ahí donde el espíritu competitivo de Astrid hizo su aparición, le dijo a Tormenta que aumentara la velocidad y esta así lo hizo, estuvo a centímetros de alcanzar a Hipo, no le faltaba nada, incluso así, no lo logró y se detuvo en el acto.

La vista de Astrid se quedó en las lejanías, donde a lo lejos, una fragata con un dragón pintado en la vela, dragón que la vikinga no pudo reconocer desde su lugar, apareció de entre un par de rocas y una espesa bruma, seguida de esta embarcación, muchas más aparecieron. Astrid se les quedó mirando, no eran solo unas cuantas, eran muchas más de las que ella pensaba y no parecían amigables, hasta parecía…que se estuviera alistando para una gran guerra. ¿Quiénes serían? ¿Y qué querrían? Fueron las preguntas que se hizo la rubia vikinga; tenía un mal presentimiento que no quedó solo como eso, sino que se extendió por el resto de su cuerpo causándole un horrible escalofrío. Algo no iba bien, nada bien.

—Hipo…¡Hipo! — Los gritos de Astrid se alzaron sobre el fuerte viento que corría allí arriba.

Él en un principio no le prestó la mayor atención, pues pensaba que se trataba de un truco para hacer que se detuviera y así ella pudiera ganar la carrera, pero no era así. Al momento de girar la cabeza para comprobar la distancia que llevaba con su contrincante, notó que ella ya no lo seguía, es más, se había detenido varios metros allá y su vista estaba perdida en cierto punto del mar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, detuvo a Chimuelo y le ordenó que volviera, no era usual que Astrid se detuviera en medio de una carrera, no, nunca había ocurrido algo parecido, así que algo debía de ir mal. Hipo se detuvo al lado de Astrid y al ver que ella no había cambiado su posición, ni había dejado de mirar en dirección al mar, siguió su mirada y lo que vio, lo dejó pasmado. Una flota de naves, la más grande que había visto en su vida, avanzaban lentamente a través del mar, al parecer, y debido a su formación, no venían en son pacífica y su objetivo era nada más y nada menos que Berk.

—Esto no es bueno— dijo Astrid, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Hipo. —Algo malo se aproxima.

—¿Astrid? — ella parecía fuera de sí, lo que le pareció extraño a Hipo.

—¿Qué? Lo siento…— desvió la mirada hacia el pueblo, no era tiempo de charlar.

—No te preocupes, solo debemos irnos, ¡vamos amigo!

Astrid asintió.

—¡Rápido tormenta!

Sin quedarse a meditar más sobre el extraño comportamiento de Astrid, Hipo rápidamente se dirigió a la aldea, seguido muy de cerca por la muchacha. Estaba seguro de que sus intrigantes visitantes no llegarían antes que ellos, pero no estaba de más llegar antes y esperarlos en el mismo puerto, debía estar listo para todo y si eso era la guerra…pues tendría que afrontarlo. Su padre no se encontraba, así que automáticamente Hipo estaba a cargo, no podía defraudar a nadie y ahora que estaba por convertirse en el nuevo jefe, mucho menos.

En la aldea, a pesar de aun no ser medio día o que el sol no diera con tanta fuerza, los habitantes ya comenzaban a despertar movidos por un extraño presentimiento, quizás no tan fuerte como el que Astrid había tenido, pero tuvieron uno que logró sacarlos de sus cálidas casas para afrontar el frío del invierno en Berk. Ya comenzaba a haber movimiento en cuanto Hipo y Astrid aterrizaron en tierra firme lo que a ellos les pareció algo curioso, todos iban en dirección al puerto, donde se supondría que llegarían los visitantes. Demasiado público tampoco sería algo bueno, pensó Hipo.

—Astrid, necesito la menor cantidad de personas en el puerto…quiero que me ayudes a alejarlos de allí, si es necesario, busca a los demás y tengan a los dragones listos, por si acaso.

—Hipo…— la voz de Astrid estaba llena de duda. — ¿Todo…todo estará bien? Me refiero a que, ¿Podrás manejar todo esto? ¿Y si se te escapa de las manos? ¿Y si…?

—Tranquila…— dijo Hipo interrumpiéndola, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. —Todo irá bien, debo manejarlo como lo haría mi padre, tengo que convertirme en el jefe algún día, ¿No?

Astrid lo observó durante unos segundos, no quería dejarlo solo, mucho menos con un asunto que podría convertirse en algo grande. Tampoco es como si no confiara en Hipo, confiaba en él, era solo que…presentía que nada bueno saldría de todo eso y aquello no dejaba de inquietarla. O quizás, solo se estaba imaginando cosas.

—Entiendo…pero si pasa algo, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en llamarme.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo, lo arreglaré.

Hipo esperó hasta que la figura de Astrid desapareció nuevamente en el cielo para dirigirse junto a su amigo Chimuelo hasta el puerto. Al menos al momento de llegar al lugar este no estaba tan lleno como lo había pensado, pudo haber sido gracias a la vikinga y al resto de los jinetes o gracias a su amigo Bocón, quien también se encontraba en el puerto y al parecer no dejaba que nadie se acerca hasta que se supiera con exactitud lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Hipo desmontó de su dragón y se acercó al robusto vikingo quién al tenerlo cerca lo envolvió en un gran abrazo, no se habían visto por un par de días, Bocón había estado muy ocupado en la herrería esos días e Hipo estaba cubriendo un par de tareas que su padre le asignó justo antes de partir, así que el tiempo no había estado de su lado.

—Estaba esperando que llegaras muchacho, el pueblo está como loco y creo que eres el único que puede arreglarlo.

—Creo que tienes razón, pero primero deberíamos saber qué es lo que quieren estos vikingos.

—Espero que nada malo— dijo Bocón dándole un suave golpe en el hombro y mostrando una divertida sonrisa. Al menos alguien sonreía.

—Yo también lo espero…— murmuró Hipo.

Los navíos cada vez estaban más cerca del puerto, los nervios y las ansias de todos los presentes crecían con cada segundo que pasaba y una especie de tensión podía sentirse en el aire, algo que indicaba que fuera lo que fuera que se acercara a la tribu tendría una gran repercusión en ella. Prontamente las fragatas se ubicaron a metros del puerto, desde su posición Hipo pudo observar mejor la vela de los barcos, allí estaba estampado la figura de un dragón, pero ese dragón no era uno cualquiera, era un Skrill, un dragón sumamente poderoso y extraño, que sacaba su energía de los rayos y truenos, nunca era bueno estar cerca de uno, menos cuando tenías un objeto de metal cerca, Hipo ya lo sabía muy bien. Esa cimera provocó una sensación desagradable en todos los que la observaron, el joven vikingo ya la había visto un par de veces y le había causado más de algún problema. Chimuelo a su lado gruñó y se removió nervioso, él también sabía de quienes se trataba y ahora ambos, jinete y dragón, sabían que Astrid tenía la razón, algo realmente malo se estaba acercando.

En esos tiempos y luego de pasados tantos años, la visita inesperada de los Berserkers no significaba nada bueno y mucho menos si ellos venían liderados por Dagur, un completo demente sediento de poder y venganza. Si este venía por el asunto de los dragones, que habían dejado inconcluso años atrás, había que estar listos para todo.

Seguramente, ese sería el inicio de muchos problemas. Hipo observó al cielo, esperando que de alguna manera, algo o alguien los ayudara, rogó en silencio a los dioses que se apiadaran de él y que lo ayudaran. Sabía que prometió a Astrid que todo iría bien, pero con Dagur cerca, los problemas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debería seguir? Esto es más o menos la intro, espero sus comentarios n.n

StupidNefilim fuera :33


	2. Capítulo dos

_Capítulo 2_

_Con el arco tensado y su última flecha, Dagur comenzó a eliminar el espacio que había entre él y el dragón que habría de convertirse en su presa. Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó su rostro, definitivamente esos eran los momentos que más amaba, los momentos en los que podía sentir el miedo y el pavor que emanaban de cada una de sus presas y esa, por sobre todas las demás, era especial. No era un dragón común y corriente, era un Furia Nocturna. Un dragón del que se sabía muy poco, pero de lo poco que conocía a este dragón, sabía que era muy mortífero, fuerte y peligroso. Tres palabras que a Dagur le gustaban casi tanto como el mismo hecho de matar dragones. Y ahora, ese dragón, que con tanto afán había buscado, se encontraba a puertas de ser completamente suyo. Como no, su plan, a pesar de tener altos y bajos, como tener que esperar un buen tiempo para que apareciera el Furia Nocturna o tener que lidiar con el estúpido hijo de Estoico, por fin había dado frutos. Solo debía de esperar unos momentos más para que el dragón por fin se rindiera y cayera asustado al mar, en ese lugar, lo estaría esperando su armada entera, listo para capturarlo en caso de que él no pudiera. _

_Ya casi podía saborearlo, él, el gran Dagur el Desquiciado, mataría al tan afamado Furia Nocturna, sin ayuda de nadie, solo valiéndose de su fuerza e ingenio. Claro que, si lo conseguía, contaría esa parte de la historia, sus hombres e Hipo, estarían fuera de todo eso. Era la hora, ya no podía aguantar más, Dagur dio su paso final y se preparó para lanzar su última flecha, pero, algo lo detuvo. Una voz, la voz de Hipo, con quién se había encontrado de casualidad en aquella isla. No era que aquel vikingo le molestase, le tenía un vago aprecio, pero en ese momento, hubiese deseado matarlo junto con el dragón. No podía interrumpir un momento así, no cuando estaba por matar al Furia Nocturna, pero claro, Hipo presumía sin palabras que había luchado con el dragón antes y no había resultado muerto, quería llevarse esa gloria que estaba reservada solo para Dagur._

—_De acuerdo, se acabó. — Soltó de la nada Hipo. — No dejaré que mates a ese dragón._

_Eso era el colmo, ¿De verdad planeaba quitarle la gloria a él? ¿El gran Dagur el Desquiciado? No se lo permitiría jamás, primero muerto._

—_¿Otra vez? Vamos Hipo, sé que lo viste primero…¡Pero es un Furia Nocturna! Debo matarlo. —Exclamó Dagur dejando por un momento su objetivo. —Mira, haremos esto, cuando lo mate, te daré alguna parte, así puedes alardear en tu isla. ¿Qué dices?_

—_No lo creo así…me lo llevaré completo._

_¿Así que, no solo quería llevarse la gloria, sino que al dragón completo, sin dejarle nada?_

_Las palabras que fuese a responder, se quedaron en su boca. Fue en ese momento, cuando Dagur lo comprendió todo._

_Hipo, que se encontraba un par de metros lejos de él, emitió un extraño sonido, algo muy parecido al rugido que había oído del Furia Nocturna. Los ojos de Dagur buscaron la figura de Hipo inconscientemente, era imposible que estuviera presenciando algo como eso. ¿Un humano rugiendo como un dragón? Eso era…imposible. Luego de que el rugido se escuchara por todo el sitio, el Furia Nocturna dio un gran salto sobre la roca que lo había acorralado. Entonces…el sonido que Hipo había hecho era un llamado para el dragón, como si estos se conociesen más íntimamente. El vikingo observó una vez más al dragón y este, le devolvió la mirada, demostrando el por qué de su nombre. Furia, odio y una fuerte y renovada energía tomaron forma en los ojos del dragón, ya no era ese Furia Nocturna asustado, ahora mostraba su verdadera naturaleza._

_La batalla de miradas terminó y el dragón pasó de estar en la roca a estar justo al lado de Hipo, como dos viejos amigos. Las piezas lentamente comenzaron a encajar, el llamado, la confianza entre dragón y humano, además de la silla de montar que podía observar ahora sobre el dragón. De este modo comprendió que lo que había oído tantas veces de bocas de muchos vikingos eran ciertos. En Berk, en vez de matar dragones…los domaban, los convertían en mascotas, todo tenían sentido ahora._

—_No puede ser…— murmuró Dagur sintiendo la ira recorrer su cuerpo._

—_Así es— afirmó Hipo, montando sin miedo ni pudor al Furia nocturna. —Era como lo pensabas, nosotros no matamos dragones. Al contrario, los entrenamos, los montamos._

—_Todo lo que oí, era cierto…¡No podía estar equivocado! Y ustedes…tu padre, me mintieron. ¡A mí!_

—_Así es, pero solo lo hicimos para mantener la paz entre nuestras tribus, nada…_

—_¿Fue divertido? — interrumpió el vikingo, estallando de una vez. —¿Cuántas veces se burlaron de mi? ¿De mi pueblo? ¿De mi gente? De…¿Mi honor?_

—_Te lo dije, lo hicimos solo para…_

—_¿La paz? — Dagur rio amargamente, estaba a punto de golpear a Hipo, tenía que hacerlo, mas algo se lo impidió, el Furia Nocturna. —Nunca más hablaremos de eso, ahora somos…enemigos._

—_No me importa, tenemos a los dragones y no tememos usarlos._

—_Eso lo veremos Hipo, ya lo veremos._

-.-

Dagur podía sentir la fría brisa chocar contra su rostro, iban a una considerable velocidad, por lo que, en menos de unos minutos, estarían llegando al puerto de Berk, su tan ansiado objetivo. En todo el viaje solo una cosa se había dedicado a rondar su mente, el día en que descubrió de una vez por todas las mentiras en las que estaban involucrados los Hooligans y que a él intentaron hacerle creer. Dragones, quién lo pensaría, esas bestias eran sus enemigos naturales, destruían sus aldeas, robaban su comida y mataban a su gente, ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio se haría aliado con unos monstruos como esos? Al parecer, los habitantes de Berk habían dejado de lado su juicio y decidieron que en vez de combatirlos, era mejor tenerlos de su lado…como mascotas. Dragones y vikingos juntos, a Dagur eso seguía pareciéndole una locura, como si nada de eso fuese posible, como si no fuera más que un vago sueño, pero no lo era, era un hecho que vio con sus propios ojos, que el mismo Hipo había confesado y algo que al mismo tiempo era peligroso, estaba comprobado. Ellos fueron listos al intentar ocultarlos, por una cosa sin importancia llamada paz.

¡Qué ridículo! Paz, una palabra que a Dagur le desagradaba de sobremanera. Si no había algo más que la paz que entregar, sería completamente inútil el uso de esta. Se supone que son vikingos, entre ellos no existe eso llamado paz, solo existen los conflictos, las guerras, enemistades, pero no, a su tonto padre no pudo habérsele ocurrido mejor idea que hacer la paz con gente como esa. Dagur nunca había estado de acuerdo con eso, pero en el momento que lo discutió con su padre, no tenía razones para odiar a Berk, en todo ese tiempo habían demostrado ser unos fieros vikingos, y como decía su padre, dignos de confianza. Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras. Y ya era hora de ponerle fin a esas mentiras, era hora de actuar, de una vez por todas, de una manera u otra. Dagur esperó cinco años, creció, maduró, se entrenó al máximo para ser un rival que pudiera ir en contra de los dragones y vikingos juntos. Esta vez, era hora de que ellos pagaran la traición que le habían hecho a los Berserkers.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios del vikingo en cuanto a lo lejos comenzó a dibujarse la silueta del pueblo de Berk, estaba deseoso de darle su merecido a todos, pero por sobre todo, acabar con Hipo de una vez, quitarle esa sonrisa tonta que siempre tuvo y destruirlo, lentamente, dándole donde más le doliera, quitándole lo que más amaba y lo que él tanto deseaba.

Las tablas de madera crujieron a sus pies con cada paso, todo estaba en orden, su tripulación estaba lista para una batalla, cantaban y proferían gritos para mantener vivo el espíritu vikingo, tenía las armas, en las que habían trabajado durante todo ese tiempo, y las energías no faltaban, pero la guerra sería solo en caso de que su plan inicial no funcionara. Para Dagur no había sido fácil idear un plan que no tuviera como primera opción el entrar y destruir todo a su paso, pero lo había logrado, la experiencia y los años le dejaron una lección, que el tiempo alimentaba el dolor, el odio, la venganza, que las heridas tardan en sanar mientras más se mantienen abiertas, era mejor algo lento y doloroso que dejara una gran huella, que algo rápido que fuera más que nada pasajero. Y para que todo aquello funcionara, debía usar a su mayor marioneta, su hermana, Lillith. Ella era la principal carta en aquel juego.

Su mirada se topó con ella, en el lugar más apartado del navío, limitándose simplemente a contemplar el mar como si eso fuese lo único que le traía algún consuelo. Dagur evitaba observarla a toda costa, pues cada vez que lo hacía, podía ver en ella la imagen de su difunta madre. Compartían los mismos ojos verde esmeralda, el mismo cabello rojo como el fuego, aunque Lillith lo llevaba corto en esos momentos, y la misma tez pálida, demasiado pálido para parecer normal. Su hermana nunca había hablado demasiado, era reservada y evitaba a toda costa el contacto con otra persona, era débil, dócil y amable, y en esa parte era parecida a su padre, su carácter no era para un vikingo; tampoco le gustaba meterse en peleas, que claramente no ganaría, y mucho menos, matar dragones. Dagur siempre se preguntaba cómo es que ambos podían tener algún parentesco, como es que él era el único normal en la familia. Al menos Lillith no siendo una amenaza se evitaba problemas con su hermano mayor, Dagur pensaba que sería un desperdicio ir en contra de ella cuando apenas podía hablar o defenderse.

La joven vikinga notó como la atención era puesta en ella y de inmediato dirigió su mirada esmeralda hacia el mayor. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, intercambiaron silenciosas miradas, ninguno tenía que decirse nada, pero de desearlo, lo hacían, o al menos uno de ellos.

—Entonces…— comenzó Lillith rompiendo el silencio que habían mantenido desde el inicio del viaje. —¿Crees que todo esto funcionará Dagur? ¿Qué el chico aceptará tu propuesta por el solo hecho de evitar una guerra?

Lillith era en realidad mucho más de lo que su hermano creía; entre una de esas cosas estaba el hecho de que poseía un gran cerebro y una gran inteligencia, que no eran usados en vano, las pocas veces que un libro iba a parar a la isla, ella se hacía con el para disfrutarlo en el silencio de su cuarto, donde no era molestada nunca por nadie, por lo que siempre tenía cosas muy inteligentes que decir. Que no hablase mucho no significaba que no lo hiciese.

—La verdad, querida hermana, no sé ni por qué hago esto…

—Venganza— completó ella sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Eso, pero…no me refería exactamente a la venganza, mi plan, quiero decir. Una nueva alianza suena tan…

—Tonto, lo sé y lo es…pero hay otros medios, puedes simplemente olvidarlo y…

—No, de eso nunca, pero como he dicho miles de veces, me las pagarán, de una u otra forma.

—¿Y por qué yo? — siguió la vikinga cambiando drásticamente el tema. —Creí que éramos familia.

—Lo somos— afirmó Dagur intentando restarle la importancia que de verdad tenía. —Pero debes aprender.

—¿Así qué es un castigo? ¿Por no ser como tú o como los demás vikingos? Yo pensé que…

—¡Basta! —exclamó exaltado el vikingo, miles de veces habían tenido esa conversación y el tema había quedado zanjado, por lo que no había más que discutir.

—¿Es por ser como ella? ¿Es por ser como él? — siguió la muchacha refiriéndose a sus padres, aumentando considerablemente el volumen de su voz; varios vikingos voltearon a verlos. —¿Es por ser yo misma?

—¡Si! — dijo finalmente Dagur. —Es porque eres tú, así que has lo que te digo, ve a Berk, enamora a Hipo, rompe su estúpido corazón, desmorona todo. — La mirada esmeralda de la vikinga estaba perpleja, como se encontraba ella, fue una tonta al pensar que teniendo esa conversación por milésima vez podría cambiar algo. —Y lo harás…porque soy el mayor, el jefe y a quien debes tu respeto.

Dagur se quedó en silencio, toda la ira que tenía acumulada inevitablemente había dado a parar en su hermana, que apenas tenía algo que ver en el asunto.

—A veces me pregunto, donde quedó el viejo Dagur…

Él alzó la mirada rápidamente, iba a decir algo más, como que no existía ese otro Dagur del cual ella hablaba o que simplemente dejara de hablar, pero Lillith, abrazando su única pertenencia, un pequeño bolso, ya había vuelto a su mundo en el que nadie era permitido excepto ella.

-.-

Los ánimos en el puerto de Berk ya estaban encendidos, de un momento a otro el rumor de que Dagur y sus hombres se acercaban con una armada entera había comenzado a correr desde que la primera cimera fue reconocida por los espectadores y la palabra guerra no tardó en aparecer. Unos decían que ante cualquier problema podían vencer, eran vikingos después de todo, y además tenían a los dragones; pero otros, que habían escuchado todo lo que los Berserkers eran capaces de hacer, más con su nuevo líder, no estaban tan seguros sobre el posible desenlace que tuviera esa situación. Hipo no sabía que pensar, si venían en son de paz, cosa que realmente creía poco probable, podría manejarlo, sin embargo, si era una situación contraria, si venían listos para una guerra, tendría que encontrar una solución rápida y esa solución podría acabar siendo…la guerra.

Su padre lo mataría, se iba unos días de la tribu y su hijo ya estaba comenzando una guerra, eso no sería para nada una buena noticia que contar.

Luego de minutos que al castaño vikingo le parecieron eternos, el primer galeón hizo su aparición en el puerto de Berk. La palabra guerra resonó fuertemente en su cabeza cuando en el navío recién llegado pudo apreciar, y aún siendo la primera, que estaba repleta de soldados completamente armados y listos. Allí estaban por fin los Berserkers y tampoco faltaba su líder y antiguo enemigo, Dagur. Este avanzó por entre su gente con esa misma sonrisa altanera con la que muchas veces lo había visto y como si tuviera todo el poder del mundo entre sus manos. Y de la misma manera como ellos habían crecido a lo largo de esos cinco años, Dagur también lo había hecho, a Hipo le parecía más alto que antes y más robusto, lo que decía que aquel vikingo no había desperdiciado esos años que pasaron, sus nuevos músculos lo decían. Hipo se mantuvo firme, aún cuando lo vio bajar tan efusivamente, no debía de mostrar la inseguridad que se apoderaba de él segundo a segundo. Ya no era el mismo de antes, se repitió mentalmente, por fin podría enfrentarse a Dagur como era debido. Así, Hipo sostuvo la mirada de odio que Dagur le daba como un regalo de bienvenida en cuanto tocó tierra.

—¡Hipo, Hipo, Hipo! ¡Tanto tiempo…viejo amigo! — Comenzó Dagur mientras su semblante se volvía más sombrío al llegar a la última frase.

—Dejémonos de esto, ve al grano, por favor. Ni tú te alegras de verme, ni yo de verte— respondió Hipo sin vacilar y del modo más frío que pudo.

La sonrisa con la que había bajado Dagur, llena de confianza y altiva, desapareció en un segundo. Quedaba claro que no esperaba una respuesta así, menos de alguien como Hipo.

—Me parece bien, ya sabes porque estoy aquí, quiero que me pagues todo lo que me debes…Hipo.

—Lo sabía— murmuró el castaño meditabundo y tranquilo. —Entonces, debemos arreglar esto de una vez por todas, pero no podemos charlar acá, vamos al Gran Salón.

Hasta Bocón, que se encontraba pasos más atrás, quedó sorprendido por la actitud tomada por Hipo. Lo estaba manejando muy bien, como lo habría hecho su padre…solo esperaba que lo que fueran a hablar en el Gran Salón saliera bien o tendría que darle malas noticias a Estoico, y esa no era una de sus partes favoritas.

—Te sigo entonces, tampoco deseaba hablar aquí con tanto público, tanto humano como animal— al finalizar su frase, Dagur observó al Furia Nocturna, que le gruñó como respuesta.

Hipo se limitó a asentir, momento seguido, vio como las siguientes flotas llegaban y los tripulantes de la primera descendían. El vikingo iba a decir algo al respecto, pero se vio interrumpido cuando vio bajar a una muchacha del mismo navío de donde Dagur había salido. ¿Una chica? Se preguntó Hipo. Él creía que Dagur era de esas personas que solo confiaban algo como la guerra a los hombres, por lo que esa chica le pareció fuera de lo común. Se veía tan distante y triste, y de alguna extraña manera, le veía un parecido a su desagradable visitante.

—Pero…— Dagur había comenzado ya a avanzar, mas se detuvo al oír a Hipo. —Ellos se quedan acá, no pueden entrar al pueblo.

—¿Ya tienes miedo Hipo?

—Solo intento proteger a mi pueblo y no quiero que comiencen los desmanes tan pronto.

—Entiendo— Dagur, volviendo a sonreír, dio una señal a sus hombres para que se detuvieran. —Pero me llevo a dos, puedes intentar atacarme y estaría desprotegido.

—Como quieras. Chimuelo, Bocón, vigilen que todo esté bien por aquí y en el pueblo, si ven a los demás, díganles que no bajen la guardia— Ambos asintieron, sin a la vez estar del todo convencidos.

Dagur tampoco podía creer como el pequeño niño que solía molestar años atrás se hubiese convertido en un verdadero líder, definitivamente, eso sería algo más divertido de lo que había pensado.

Luego de dichas sus últimas palabras, Hipo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al Gran Salón esperando que Dagur y sus hombres lo hiciera también. Estaba completamente inseguro, ¿Y si no lo hacía bien como líder? ¿Y si de verdad metía la pata? No quería decepcionar a nadie… ¡Ya basta! Se reprochó mentalmente, no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos con algo tan importante entre manos, no podía flaquear, no ahora. Lo manejaría bien, por el bien de todos, lo había prometido. Con paso firme, siguió la ruta que los llevaba hasta el Gran Salón mientras meditaba sobre lo que podría llegar a ocurrir luego. Sin embargo, no tenía nada, Hipo no tenía ni idea de lo que planeaba Dagur, había llegado con los barcos, listos para atacar…mas no lo había hecho y, de buena forma, aceptó una charla con él. ¿Qué sería lo que en realidad querría? ¿Sería esta primera visita, pues sabía que no sería la única, para vengarse de una vez por todas?

Hipo no encontró respuestas por más que lo quiso, sería difícil descubrir lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Dagur.

A ambos vikingos el camino hasta el Gran Salón se les hizo eterno, nunca disfrutaron de la compañía del otro y en ese momento no sería la excepción, no con las tensiones presentes allí. Tampoco se dirigieron alguna palabra, preferían eso, un incómodo silencio, a tener que compartir palabras innecesarias entre ellos. Dagur, quién fue siempre detrás de Hipo acompañado de sus soldados, observó el lugar como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Berk era un sitio completamente diferente, podía ver a los dragones volar libremente por los cielos o correr por ahí y luego posarse sobre las casas como si fueran las propias. Dagur no había visto semejante cosa ni en sus peores pesadillas. Llegaron al Gran Salón pasado unos minutos y justo en el momento en que se disponían a entrar, la mirada de Dagur captó a un dragón volando junto a un vikingo. Con vivos colores y amenazadores espinas en la cola, cuerpo grande y garras afiladas. Un Nadder Mortal, que iba montando por una rubia vikinga muy particular. Ella no le quitó la mirada de encima y él hizo lo mismo, hubieran seguido así de no ser por Hipo.

—Por aquí, Dagur…

—Entraré de todas maneras Hipo, no te preocupes por eso.

Hipo sin decir más desapareció tras la gran puerta del Salón y Dagur hizo lo mismo, no sin antes volver la vista al cielo, el cual ya estaba vacío.

El interior del Gran Salón estaba completamente a oscuras por lo que Hipo tuvo que encender un par de antorchas. Escuchó los pasos de Dagur a sus espaldas resonar en todo el lugar y de inmediato sintió como la ira recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, si bien otras veces había tenido que lidiar con él, muchas, muchas veces, esas no eran nada comparadas con la que estaba viviendo en ese preciso segundo. Aquel vikingo recién llegado le estaba dando más problemas de los que podía manejar.

—¿Y bien Dagur? No quiero que este asunto se prolongue por mucho tiempo, así que quiero que vayas al punto de todo esto.

—Siempre tan impaciente, Hipo, pero bueno, como tienes tantas ganas de saber mis intenciones, te las diré. Quiero…— Dagur hizo una pausa, aún debía asimilar el hecho de que fuera a decir algo así. —Quiero que te unas a mí, que…volvamos a ser aliados.

Y luego de eso, silencio, un silencio mucho más incómodo y horrible que el que habían tenido antes.

Hipo guardó silencio, intentando descifrar la trampa detrás de esas palabras pronunciadas por Dagur. ¿Unirse? ¿Aliados? ¿Nuevamente? No, eso no era posible, era completamente imposible, no podía simplemente estar pidiéndole algo como eso. Hipo esperaba un Dagur lleno de venganza la cual solamente sería saciada con una guerra, con muertes y sangre, lo usual para un vikingo como Dagur, pero…en vez de eso, terminó encontrando todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué? — dijo Hipo luego de salir de una especie de trance.

—Lo que oíste, volvamos a ser aliados. Mira Hipo, sé que esto suena estúpido, aún más viniendo de mis labios, pero es cierto. No soy tonto, tú tienes a los dragones, haz entrenado con ellos a lo largo de estos años y aunque mis hombres lo han hecho de la misma manera, no es lo mismo. Uno de tus dragones entrenados equivalen a diez de mis hombres. Además, siguen siendo vikingos, y bla, bla, bla, como sea, luego de considerar los pros y los contras, ¿Qué dices Hipo?

Este, aún creía que era broma. ¿Por qué no? Dagur, viniendo con su armada completa solo para pedir eso, él quería algo más, Hipo estaba seguro.

—Espera, espera… ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Este es algún tipo de broma? Además de los dragones, ¿qué más ganas con esto? Mira Dagur, tú y yo, nuestras tribus, no tienen la mejor relación, por no decir que esta relación no existe, se rompió. Así que, vienes aquí, luego de haber prometido una horrible venganza, ¿Por esto?

—¿Suena como a algo que una persona como yo no haría cierto? Pues, lo medité mucho Hipo, los años pasaron y aunque no lo creas, he madurado, como tú lo hiciste. El deseo de venganza sigue allí, nunca te dije que hubiera desaparecido o que perdonaba lo que habían hecho, pero, el tener una tribu como la tuya de aliados, con los dragones incluidos, es algo realmente tentador. — Dagur tomó asiento en una de las gradas cercanas mientras observaba a Hipo con una mirada sin expresión, podría hasta decirse que parecía calmado, como a la espera de algo.

—No me fío de ti— soltó Hipo.

—Y no deberías, pero es tu única opción— y ahí, la mirada de Dagur se volvió fría como el hielo. Era una amenaza, se mi aliado o ya verás, eso quería decir.

—¿Así que la única? ¿No hay más?

—Hay más Hipo, las hay y sabes cuál es.

Hipo rio amargamente. —La guerra, como no.

—Has respondido tu pregunta anterior, el por qué de venir con toda mi armada. Se mi aliado o afronta una guerra que puede comenzar con una sola orden mía, en un segundo puedo convertir a Berk y su gente en cenizas.

¿Qué habría hecho su padre en una situación como esa? Hipo sabía la respuesta incluso sin tener que formularse la pregunta. Él hubiese hecho todo lo posible por evitar una guerra, sabía que los Berserkers no eran de fiar, pero entre tenerlos como aliados e irse en contra de ellos…hubiese elegido por sobre todo el salvar la vida de su gente. Ahora Hipo debía hacer lo mismo, pero, ¿sería lo único que deseaba Dagur?

—Entiendo…así que si acepto tu propuesta de volvernos aliados, tendré que…

—Tendrá que haber un acuerdo que vaya más allá de lo escrito en un papel. — Lo interrumpió, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderaba de sus labios.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Un acuerdo nupcial. Así todo será oficial, Hipo.

—¿Pero qué…

—Quiero que te cases con mi hermana, de esa manera, los Hooligans y los Berserkers tendrán una unión aún más fuerte.

Hipo sintió como el mundo a su alrededor comenzó lentamente a desarmarse. No, no y no. Definitivamente no, él no podía, no de esa forma. Simplemente…no.

-.-

En cuanto notaron que en el aire ayudaban menos que en tierra, los jinetes de dragones decidieron bajar. Todos habían sido convocados por Astrid luego de la repentina visita de los Berserkers, pero, al igual que la rubia vikinga y el resto de la tribu, no sabían a qué se debía esa misteriosa visita, simplemente sabían que debían estar atentos ante un posible ataque al pueblo. Los jóvenes descendieron de sus dragones mientras observaban cuidadosamente a su alrededor, solo podían ver a los demás vikingos reunidos a las afueras del Gran Salón, donde Hipo y Dagur mantenían hace un buen rato una conversación. Mientras todo el mundo esperaba que del Salón Hipo, quien momentáneamente se encontraba a cargo a falta de su padre, saliera con buenas noticias, Astrid solo quería que en el interior no se hubiese desatado una pelea entre ambos vikingos. Completamente nerviosa, la muchacha comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, inconscientemente se mordía el labio, sus compañeros la observaban, mas prontamente dejaron de prestarle atención, solamente Brutilda se le acercó y la tomó por los hombros, la caminata de la rubia había comenzado a desesperarla.

—Si estás tan preocupada por Hipo deberías simplemente entrar— aconsejó la vikinga.

—No creo que sea el momento preciso para hacerlo, no quiero ser yo quien desate la guerra, además…no estoy preocupada, Hipo puede cuidarse solo…o al menos eso espero— Astrid murmuró lo último no tan convencida de sus propias palabras. ¿Hipo podría?

Brutilda sonrió a la vez que rodaba los ojos por la negación en la que estaba Astrid, lo había visto y oído tantas veces que ahora resultaba gracioso.

—Como digas, sé que lo único que quieres es entrar allí y golpear a Dagur en la cara, ¿quién no querría?

Darle un golpe a Dagur en la cara, por supuesto que deseaba hacer eso, antes de que pudiera decirle aquello, fue interrumpida.

—Yo también lo querría— dijo Brutacio apareciendo de la nada entre las dos muchachas. —Esperen, ¿querría qué?

—¡Agh, Brutacio! Sal de aquí, conversación de chicas— dijo de inmediato su hermana apartándolo bruscamente.

—Hey! Yo también puedo unirme a esta conversación…aunque no sea una chica o no sepa de lo que están hablando…¡Pero puedo!

—¡No, no puedes!

—¡Que sí! No puedes quitarme esto.

Los gemelos comenzaron una discusión en la que los gritos y golpes iban de un lado a otro. Era algo común, aunque crecieran hasta volverse ancianos, los gemelosTorton nunca dejarían su sello característico, las peleas entre hermanos. Astrid sabía que llegado ese momento era prácticamente imposible separarlos, así que guardándose sus insultos y preocupaciones en el interior, comenzó a alejarse del lugar, seguida siempre de su fiel dragona, mientras Patán y Patapez intentaban, sin éxito, separar a los gemelos que ya habían llegado a la etapa de los golpes o una de las tantas etapas de los golpes. El pueblo seguía en calma, solo en el aspecto de no haber ningún indicio de ataque, por lo que Astrid estaba libre para concentrarse en sus pensamientos por un rato. Todavía daba vueltas por su cabeza la mirada que Dagur le había dado justo antes de entrar al Gran salón, aquella mirada le había dicho algo, algo sombrío que no logró descifrar en el momento, pero que sabía que tenía relación con la extraña sensación que había tenido antes, de que algo iba mal y todo producto de él.

Dagur siempre…aparecía en los momentos menos indicados, ella lo sabía muy bien.

Y exactamente así era, Tormenta comenzó a rugir y a agitarse violentamente, como si estuviera lista para atacar, sacando a Astrid de sus pensamientos. Ella buscó con la mirada a su dragona para ver que le sucedía, no era normal que de la nada Tormenta comenzara a alterarse, pero en vez de encontrarla a ella, se encontró con alguien a quien desearía no haber visto. Dagur. El vikingo estaba apoyado en una de las paredes traseras de una casa cercana a ella, de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa deslumbrante en los labios. "Genial, esto no podría ser mejor" pensó Astrid mientras se detenía dispuesta a deshacer sus pasos, no tenía ni los ánimos, ni las ganas para dirigirle la palabra a una persona como él.

—Vamos Tormenta, tenemos cosas que hacer— dijo dando media vuelta. La frase no había sido solo para la dragona, sino que también para Dagur, quería decir, "No quiero hablar contigo, así que ni lo intentes".

Pero él no pareció captar o simplemente lo ignoró, pues Astrid oyó la voz que tanto detestaba a sus espaldas.

—Mi querida Astrid, tiempo sin vernos, ¿Cómo has estado? Mira lo hermosa que estás ahora, estoy sorprendido.

Astrid giró solo la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño —Por favor, déjate de esas estupideces.

—Pero Astrid, pensé que estarías feliz de verme aquí, pasamos tantos momentos juntos…

—¡Silencio! — gritó irritada la muchacha. —¡Estás loco!

Dagur ante los gritos de la vikinga, solo se echó a reír. —Bueno, bueno, tómalo con calma linda.

Astrid volteó completamente, indignada. —Te mataré, en serio lo haré. — Dagur hizo con las manos una señal de no estar haciendo nada, la muchacha no cambió su actitud. —Y tú, ¿No deberías estar en el Gran Salón? — dijo violentamente a modo de cambiar el tema.

—¿Así que estás curiosa? Pues, esa reunión ya acabó… ahora queda que Hipo decida.

—¿Decidir el qué?

—Eso queda solo entre líderes, Astrid. — El vikingo se irguió y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la rubia vikinga. —Pero espero… que Hipo tenga en cuenta que siente por ti al momento de decidir.

Diciendo esas últimas palabras, Dagur pasó por el lado de Astrid, quién había quedado sin palabras. "Que Hipo tenga en cuenta lo que siente por ti al momento de decidir" ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Qué decisión podría implicar…lo que sentía el vikingo por ella? No pudo decirle eso, porque las palabras no salieron, quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

* * *

Hoooooooooolaaaaa a todo el mundo *-*

Primero que nada, lo siento muuuuuuucho :c Tenía que actualizar la semana pasada, pero por cosas de la escuela y cofcoffaltadeinspiracióncofcof(?) no pude subirlo ;-;

Segundo, gracias por los comentarios, me animaron a seguir escribiendo, yay(?)

Well~ Aquí estuvo el siguiente capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿En que debo mejorar? sdfsf Denme sus opiniones.

Intentaré actualizar la próxima semana ;u; Y eso, StupidNefilim fuera~~


	3. Capítulo tres

_Capítulo 3_

El gruñido de Tormenta a sus espaldas, la irritante sonrisa de Dagur, la frase que él soltó luego y como si nada "Nos vemos más tarde, cuando Hipo haga pública su decisión"; eso, sumando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, a la rubia vikinga le pareció algo muy lejano, como si ocurriese en otro mundo distinto a ese y ella no fuera más que una espectadora. Sus músculos tardaron en responder a las sencillas órdenes de moverse, estaba congelada, clavada en su sitio y solo por unas estúpidas palabras pronunciadas por aún más estúpido vikingo que acababa de desaparecer; quizás habían sido palabras solo para provocarla, para causar exactamente ese resultado, el de ella sin poder moverse, quizás era todo lo contrario, tal vez la decisión implicaba cosas mucho más complejas, con Dagur nunca se sabía y si esperaba más, si se quedaba en su lugar sin hacer más que mirar un punto perdido, la duda terminaría matándola…de cierta manera.

No supo cuando logró salir de ese extraño mundo de dudas en el que se había encerrado, no supo cuando comenzó a moverse, cuando un paso se convirtió en dos, tres, cuando comenzó a correr con un solo objetivo en mente, el Gran Salón, y un nombre sin querer abandonar sus pensamientos, Hipo. Astrid era rápida, pero en ese momento quedó más que demostrado, corrió la mayor parte del pueblo en un par de minutos. A penas tuvo tiempo para observar a su alrededor para percatarse de que la actividad y el movimiento de gente había decaído, o que sus amigos, quienes deberían haber estado vigilando el pueblo, no se encontraban por ningún lugar. Nada más ocupaba la cabeza de la vikinga que el hecho de encontrar a Hipo. Se repetía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que él estaba bien y que se encontraba en el gran salón, con la esperanza de que eso resultara cierto.

Y por fin, luego de una carrera que le pareció eterna, Astrid encontró el lugar que con tantas ansias buscaba. Con la respiración agitada y los músculos ardiendo por el esfuerzo se detuvo frente al lugar. Desde su posición podía apreciar perfectamente como las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y desde el interior salía un débil rastro de luz como si hubiera aún alguien dentro. Ignorante de lo que iba a encontrar dentro y con la horrible sensación anterior volviendo a su pecho, la vikinga se adentró en el Gran Salón. ¿A qué temía tanto? No lo sabía ¿Por qué temía si no sabía a qué exactamente? ¿Temía acaso a que Dagur atacara la aldea? Claro que no, para ella Dagur no era una amenaza, era algo que podía manejarse, entonces, ¿Temía a que Hipo tomara una decisión equivocada si es que había? Si es que esa lo alejaba de ella, podría ser que sí. Agitando la cabeza, quitó de su mente todas ideas que no hacían más que confundirla y dudar. No podía dejar que pensamientos como esos jugaran con ella, desde un principio no debió dejar que Dagur entrara en su mente de esa manera. Todo estaba bien, acabarían con esto de la guerra, de las enemistades y quién sabe qué más de una buena manera, todo volvería a ser como antes y…

Pero no, en vez de eso, ¡Nada estaba bien!

Al interior del Gran Salón no había más que las cosas de siempre, nada fuera de lugar, ninguna persona, mucho menos a la que buscaba. Al contrario de cómo había supuesto, Hipo no se encontraba allí ni en ningún otro lugar. ¿Eso debía ser algo de lo que preocuparse? Él podría estar en cualquier otro lugar, no precisamente debía quedarse allí, además, la isla era un lugar muy grande. Podría haber salido a aclarar sus ideas, a volar con Chimuelo, a caminar, o cualquier otra cosa. Su ausencia no significaba que algo malo hubiese ocurrido, tal y como le decía su instinto al cual en ese momento no quería oír. No quería oír el "Sí es algo malo, algo que no sabes, pero que pronto descubrirás. Algo ocurrirá y no podrás evitarlo." Solo deseaba hacer como si esa voz no estuviera, por lo que para distraerse, comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Todo parecía en orden, como advirtió al entrar, por lo que de inmediato descartó la idea de que ambos vikingos hubiesen comenzado una pelea, lo cual podría haber sido posible, observó también como el origen de la luz que observó desde afuera, la última antorcha que quedaba encendida, comenzaba a apagarse lentamente, su fuego se extinguía y así sus colores, dejándola a oscuras. Y en vez de volver a encenderla y quedarse, decidió salir y dejar de torturar por unos minutos a su pobre mente.

Una vez fuera no supo qué hacer. ¿Debía seguir con su búsqueda? ¿Buscar a Hipo como una loca por todo Berk? ¿O esperar a que hiciera su aparición como siempre lo hacía? Su mente decía algo, pero su corazón decía otra cosa, por lo general las peleas como esas eran algo complejo de resolver, como las peleas de los gemelos. Así que sin tener idea de lo que hacer Astrid comenzó a avanzar sin un rumbo fijo, solo quería caminar, avanzar y esperar a que un milagro de los dioses se presentara justo frente a sus ojos. Metros más allá, encontró a su dragona descansando en la sombra que daba una casa. Había olvidado por completo a Tormenta, ella debió haberla seguido hasta cansarse.

—Lo siento amiga…— Astrid le dio un par de caricias a Tormenta en cuanto la tuvo cerca. Esta la recibió con total alegría, era como si entendiese el caos que había en el interior de su jinete y de un modo u otro intentara ayudarla. —Vamos a dar una vuelta, haber si encontramos a Hipo.

Y sí, había decidido buscar al castaño, como una loca o no, lo encontraría y averiguaría que era lo que pasaba, pues odiaba ese sentimiento de desesperación y duda que le causaba todo esto.

¿Pero donde partir? Podía ir a múltiples lugares, pero el primero que se le venía a la mente era la fragua, aunque hace mucho que no lo veía ahí y dudaba que en un momento como ese se encontrara allí. En realidad, no perdía nada con ir, además debía calmarse y quizás el tiempo y un poco de aire le ayudarían, así que junto a Tormenta se dirigieron a su nuevo objetivo. Pero en cuanto llegó a la fragua, esta estaba vacía, ni Bocón se encontraba, todo estaba igual, con las mismas armas colgando de la pared, con el mismo calor abrazador dentro, con el inusual silencio. Tampoco lo encontró en el pequeño cuarto que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la fragua, donde Hipo usualmente se encerraba para hacer sus creaciones y demás cosas. A Hipo se lo había tragado la tierra y Astrid esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo. Definitivamente le daría un buen golpe cuando lo encontrara, nadie hacía que se preocupara de esa manera sin tener su merecido.

Pero dejando todos esos pensamientos de lado por un momento, la rubia vikinga se dedicó a recorrer el pequeño cuarto que había refugiado a Hipo tantas veces antes. Había hojas en blanco, bocetos y dibujos desparramados por todo el suelo, igual que un par de libros y cuadernos, por lo que tuvo que pasar por mucho cuidado entre ellos para no pisarlos. Ella recordaba, desde la última vez que estuvo allí, que no había tal desastre, normalmente Hipo dejaba todo en orden, aunque no faltaban las cosas en el suelo, pero esta vez, parecía como si alguien hubiese entrado y revuelto todo…con furia. Preguntándose quién o qué habría causado todo ese desastre, Astrid se dispuso a recoger las hojas para por lo menos dejarlas sobre el escritorio y darle un poco de orden al lugar. Tomó un montón, las apiló y las dejó sobre el escritorio; los dibujos de los dragones, los inventos de Hipo y una que otra línea trazada al azar y sin sentido fue todo lo que vio. Nada nuevo o fuera de lo común que pudiera darle alguna pista, por lo que prosiguió con los libros y cuadernos, no obstante, cuando tomó uno de ellos, y luego de observarlo bien pudo descubrió que era el diario que Hipo siempre llevaba consigo, un papel que sobresalía entre las hojas y que estaba delicadamente doblado cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó mientras tomaba el trozo de papel entre sus manos. Lo examinó bien por fuera, podía ver letras escritas desde el otro lado. ¿Y si eso era lo que buscaba?

Astrid iba desdoblarlo para revelar el contenido de su interior, para probar si del otro lado realmente había letras o algo así. Sin embargo, en cuanto estaba por hacerlo, un sonido gutural proveniente desde afuera de la fragua llamó su atención. Ella conocía a la perfección esos gruñidos, era su dragona, su amiga Tormenta y nada bueno debía de estar haciendo. Debía de ir a ver que estaba sucediendo, por lo que guardando el papel en uno de sus bolsillos, salió del cuarto, aunque no sin antes acabar con lo que estaba haciendo. En el exterior, la Nadder se movía inquieta de un lado a otro siempre rodeando a una pequeña figura que Astrid desde su posición no lograba ver bien. Temió que fuera un niño pequeño y que su dragona quisiera hacer algo más que jugar.

—Tormenta, tranquila chica, vamos, quieta.

La dragona parecía concentrada en otra cosa por lo que poca atención le puso a su jinete.

—Está bien, está bien, aquí tienes— dijo una voz dulce desde el otro lado, desde donde se suponía estaba el niño pequeño.

Justo después de dichas esas palabras, Tormenta retrocedió feliz, al parecer finalmente había conseguido lo que quería y eso era un pedazo de pollo. Eso de inmediato le recordó a Astrid que en la mañana solo le había dado un par de pescados con la prisa, iba a darle pollo luego, pero todo aquello de la llegada de los Berserkers, además de la desaparición de Hipo, la tenían en otro mundo por lo que terminó olvidándolo. La dragona se acercó feliz a su jinete, enseñándole completamente orgullosa lo que había conseguido, ella sonrió dándole su aprobación, mas su atención se desvió a la figura que salía tras la dragona. No era un niño pequeño, como supuso en un principio, era una muchacha, una vikinga. Menuda, de rojos cabellos cortos y una triste sonrisa en los labios. Astrid la observó y de la misma manera la muchacha hizo lo mismo, las miradas azul y esmeralda se encontraron. Tanto la primera, como la segunda tuvieron la sensación de haberse visto antes, pero esa sensación desapareció cuando la segunda habló.

—¿Es…es tu dragón? — preguntó la pelirroja tímidamente.

Luego de salir del estado de confusión, Astrid asintió.

—Sí, es mi dragona. Su nombre es Tormenta.

—Oh…

—¿Qué hacías con pollo? Ella te estaba persiguiendo por eso…— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

—Eso…eso, pues…lo encontré por ahí y…lo siento, debo irme, estoy buscando a alguien.

—Espera, no te…

—De verdad lo siento.

La muchacha pelirroja emprendió una carrera luego de decir su última frase. Esa actitud, el que huyera así, la casi nula explicación que dio, todas esas cosas, a Astrid le recordaron tanto a cierto vikingo que aún seguía desaparecido. También estaba el hecho de que ella era una desconocida, nunca la había visto y los únicos visitantes recientes que habían tenido en el último tiempo eran los Berserkers, por lo que le resultaba extraño, demasiado…pero bueno, ya tenía demasiados misterios y cosas en que pensar, por lo que sumar una nueva no estaba en sus planes. Ahora solo debía alimentar a Tormenta y seguir buscando a Hipo, nada más.

De este modo, junto a Tormenta se dirigieron nuevamente a casa; habían pasado tantas cosas desde la mañana, en la que habían salido tranquilamente pensando solamente en una carrera al amanecer, sin saber que llegaría algo que cambiaría todo. En el camino de vuelta, Astrid recordó el trozo de papel que había encontrado en el diario de Hipo. Había olvidado leerlo luego de que el asunto con su dragona y la chica acabara. Aún tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba y esta misma curiosidad la llevó a detenerse allí mismo y desdoblarlo con rapidez. Efectivamente, al otro lado algo había escrito y era nada menos que la letra de Hipo. Allí estaba su pista…si es que la nota era reciente, y esperaba que lo fuera.

"_Astrid, espero que puedas encontrar esta nota antes de que caiga el sol. Si la estás leyendo esto significa que lo has hecho y que también, me estás buscando. Lo siento, debería haberte ido a buscar en cuanto todo esto terminó, pero un asunto se interpuso._

_Si aún quieres verme, te estaré esperando en el claro en donde conocí a Chimuelo, otra vez me disculpo por lo anterior._

_Hipo"_

Astrid no sabía si estar molesta o si estar feliz. Había encontrado la nota, sabía exactamente donde se encontraba Hipo, pero ¿Y si no hubiese ido a la fragua? Nunca lo hubiese encontrado hasta que…hasta que hiciera pública su decisión. Por otro lado, ¿Cómo sabía él que ella exactamente lo iría a buscar a ese lugar? En vez de ponerse a pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta, aceleró el paso hasta su hogar para alimentar rápidamente a Tormenta e ir con Hipo de una vez por todas.

.

.

La muchacha podía verse reflejada en el agua del lago frente a ella, podía ver la mueca en sus propios labios, la mirada de furia que no quería desaparecer y el ceño fruncido que la acompañaba. Él dijo que iba a estar esperándola, pero ya hacía un buen rato que había llegado y no hacía su aparición, si la idea había sido hacer eso para molestarla, pues no le iría muy bien si llegaba a topárselo, porque ahora sí que ese vikingo las pagaría. Llevada por el enojo que esa situación provocó en ella, pateó el objeto más cercano, una roca que terminó recibiendo la frustración y así mismo, cayendo en el agua creando ondas al alrededor y distorsionando su reflejo por un espacio de segundos. Ya no podía verse, ni lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo que le sorprendió de sobremanera el sentir como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura tiernamente. No era de una manera agresiva o posesiva, como hacía Patán en sus momentos irritantes, esta era tranquila, cuidadosa, como si temiese del resultado. Gracias al abrazo sintió su calor a través de la armadura, la respiración ajena cosquilleaba juguetonamente en su cuello, la manera en que el apoyó la cabeza en su hombro buscando un poco de calma. El aroma de Hipo la envolvió completamente, hierba fresca, un aroma propio de él, y aire marino, lo que significaba que había estado volando no hace mucho. Todas las barreras que había creado, las preguntas que querían respuestas y la ira que había acumulado para cuando lo tuviera cerca desaparecieron en el momento preciso en que sus brazos la rodearon. Era un comportamiento poco común, pero ¿Por qué iba a discutirlo? Era algo agradable, algo que le gustaba y a lo que podía llegar a acostumbrarse si es que llegaba a repetirse en una nueva oportunidad.

—Fui a buscarte y ya te habías ido — susurró Hipo muy cerca de su oído.

—Y yo vine aquí en cuanto leí tu nota…— dijo Astrid en medio de un suspiro dejándose llevar por la voz del muchacho.

Si bien era una parte de Hipo que pocas veces había visto, más aún cuando era él quién tomaba la iniciativa, Astrid no era de las personas que se quedaba sin hacer algo por mucho tiempo. Así que, por más agradable que fuera la situación, por más que le gustara todo aquello, ella no sería feliz hasta que el tema anterior quedara zanjado.

—…pero me dejaste plantada— completó luego.

Hipo tragó saliva, esperaba que dándole aquel abrazo la bestia que había en el interior de la vikinga se calmara, aunque fuera un poco, pero fuera como fuera Astrid seguía siendo Astrid, si algo le molestaba, pues lo decía de una vez. Si había una próxima oportunidad, debía calcular muy bien sus movimientos y estar más confiado acerca de lo que planeaba.

—¿Estoy a tiempo para decir lo siento?

La vikinga, ignorando completamente la pregunta, dio media vuelta, desprendiéndose sutilmente de los brazos ajenos. Quedaron frente a frente, el confiado, o no tan confiado, Hipo que había logrado abrazarla por detrás desapareció tras el niño asustado que una vez fue, todo a causa de esos ojos azules que no le quitaban la vista de encima mientras le decían miles de cosas que con palabras no se hubiera podido. Astrid solo se dedicó a mantener esa mirada fingiendo la rabia que momentos atrás había dejado de sentir, de alguna manera u otra debía vengarse y esa era la forma más rápida y sencilla de hacer. Además, debía agradecer que no hiciera nada peor, una mirada no era nada comparado con lo que hacía cuando se molestaba. Pero en fin, pasados unos segundos de tensión, ella levantó su puño y lo embistió contra el pecho del chico, sin mucha fuerza.

—No sabes lo preocupada que estaba, no sabía lo que pasaba, te busqué por todo el pueblo, Dagur…bueno, él no importa. ¡Debiste de haberme buscado de inmediato sin importar lo que tuvieras que hacer!

—¿Dagur te dijo algo? — Hipo casi pasó por alto lo demás para centrarse en ese detalle.

—¿Tendría que haberlo hecho? ¡Eso no es lo importante Hipo!

—Está bien, está bien, es solo que…— hizo una pequeña pausa, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero no fue así —Nada, solo no te acerques a él.

Astrid alzó una ceja, eso ya lo sabía, aunque Hipo se lo dijera lo tenía más que claro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Nada, nada…— un suspiro escapó de los labios del vikingo, Astrid notó por primera vez lo cansado que parecía Hipo comparado a como estaba en la mañana, lo decaído que se veía.

—¿Estás bien Hipo? — la sonrisa y la voz de Astrid se suavizaron.

En vez de responder, Hipo avanzó un paso hacia ella y volvió a rodearla con sus brazos. Ese era un no en el lenguaje de Hipo, no bastaba con hacer más para que Astrid descubriera que algo le molestaba, que algo andaba mal y por más que quisiera saberlo, ese no parecía ser el momento indicado. Su padre le había enseñado una vez, hace mucho tiempo, que en momentos precisos, era mejor callar y esperar, nada más, porque hay instantes, en que las palabras sobran y los actos valen mucho más. Ella no era muy llevada a esa idea, pero en ese momento, supo exactamente como aplicarlo. Por eso, la vikinga sin pensarlo dos veces, correspondió el abrazo, si eso era lo único que podía hacer para ayudarlo en un momento complicado, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Él pareció feliz al sentir como su abrazo no era rechazado como el anterior; pero, al contrario del anterior, en este no intentaba calmarla a ella, deseaba solamente calmarse a sí mismo, quería olvidar todo lo oído y ocurrido, y esperaba que todo aquello no hubiera sido más que una horrible pesadilla…esperaba, mas sabía que no lo era y no se convertiría en una por más que quisiera. Por lo menos en esa pesadilla llevada a la vida real tenía a Astrid, los dioses sabrían que habría hecho todo este tiempo sin ella y bueno, sin su amigo Chimuelo, no podía dejarlo fuera. Tenía la seguridad de que Chimuelo siempre estaría allí, pero con Astrid, no estaba tan seguro, no sabía hasta cuándo podría tenerla cerca, de esa manera, tocarla, abrazarla, embriagarse con su aroma, enredar sus dedos en aquel rubio cabello. Hipo, sin deshacer ese abrazo que los tenía unidos desde hace ya un buen tiempo, tomó un poco de distancia para observarla queriendo memorizar cada fragmento, cada parte de ella. Observaba sus mejillas sonrojadas, un detalle hermoso y pocas veces visto, sus ojos azules como el mar en los que solía perderse con frecuencia, esos labios rojos que deseaba probar más que nada en el mundo, una y otra vez. Astrid a su vez, hizo lo mismo desde el momento en que notó como esos bellos ojos esmeraldas se paseaban libremente por su rostro. Las pecas en el rostro ajeno eran adorables, podría estar todo el día contándolas y no se aburriría, esa sonrisa y esa mirada que Hipo le daba, era algo a lo que simplemente no podía resistirse.

A lo lejos podían escucharse los gruñidos de ambos dragones jugueteando por el claro, uno persiguiendo al otro y viceversa, ellos estaban en su propio mundo, divirtiéndose, dejando que sus jinetes tuvieran algo de tiempo a solas, pues ya era hora. Los vikingos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, habían caído en una trampa ideada por ellos mismos para atrapar al contrario. Todo el mundo a su alrededor les parecía lejano, el sol que comenzaba a descender, los dragones jugando felizmente, la brisa que ya comenzaba a ponerse más helada, nada de eso existía.

—Quiero que hagamos una última cosa antes del volver…— murmuró Hipo justo antes de depositar un dulce beso en la frente de Astrid. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, disfrutándolo enormemente.

—Una cosa como, ¿Volar?

Hipo soltó una pequeña risa, él y las sorpresas no eran exactamente compatibles.

—Así es, pero no un vuelo normal, quiero un vuelo como…como esa vez en que te presenté a Chimuelo.

Astrid recordaba ese vuelo y había sido una de las cosas más increíbles que había vivido en su vida.

—¿Por eso me pediste que viniera hasta acá?

—Pensé que sería un lindo detalle— dijo a la vez que se encogía de hombros y sonreía.

—¿Entonces que esperamos?

.

.

Volar sobre un dragón una primera vez a Astrid le causó pánico, pero ¿A quién no? No todo los días eres secuestrada para probar una idea que hasta ese momento parecía la más loca del mundo. Había sentido terror, había querido bajarse inmediatamente, y lo hubiese hecho de poder, había querido gritar, pero hubiese sido inútil, nadie la habría escuchado, en medio del bosque, junto a otro vikingo y su dragón. Eso es algo que cualquier persona cuerda habría hecho, es decir, eres una persona que ha vivido toda su vida bajo una única creencia, en su caso matar dragones, por una y otra razón, y que de un momento a otro tu mundo de un giro radical, que de un momento a otro estés montando un dragón, descubriendo que esas criaturas a las que solías llamar bestias no eran lo que pensabas, que eran mucho mejor de lo que imaginabas, que el monstruo podrías haber sido tú o todos los que pensaban de la misma manera. Eso fue lo que Astrid sintió la primera vez que voló con Chimuelo, pero no fue hasta vio el cielo tan cerca, en que el viento chocó en su rostro y en que sus manos tocaron las nubes, cosas que parecían imposibles, que descubrió que ya nada sería igual, que todo comenzaba a ser diferente, que sería y era emocionante descubrir y probar algo nuevo.

También esa fue la primera vez que se acercó a Hipo; pudo haber actuado el destino, una coincidencia o simplemente la curiosidad, no importaba el nombre que tuviera, cualquiera de ellas, o todas, la llevaron a seguirlo ese día en que todo cambió. Antes del vuelo Astrid siempre había intentado mantenerse indiferente con respecto a Hipo, él no seguía los estándares de los vikingos y aunque lo intentara una y otra y otra vez nada funcionaba para él, sin embargo, ese último detalle fue el que más le llamó la atención, el que nunca se rindiera, por más difícil que se le presentara la prueba. Era un chico peculiar, en vez de usar la fuerza usaba algo mucho más útil, su cerebro, por eso, mientras todos sus amigos se reían y burlaban en cuanto Hipo estaba cerca, ella se limitaba a observarlo, en un completo silencio, en ocasiones con un poco de lástima, en otras con una mirada crítica, intentando buscar eso que lo hacía de cierta manera especial e intentando descifrar el secreto que había tras eso. El hijo de Estoico era alguien demasiado diferente, atraía su completa curiosidad y por desgracia, eso no era algo muy bueno para una persona como ella. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba, que estar cerca de alguien como él no haría más que arruinar la imagen que con tanto esfuerzo había cultivado.

Luego descubrió lo muy equivocada que estaba.

Una suave risa escapó por los labios de Astrid mientras sus manos se alzaban y tocaban las nubes, estás ya no eran tan lejanas como antes. Aún podía recordar cada sentimiento, pensamiento y sensación tenidos en ese momento, era imposible no evocar esos recuerdos cuando vivía algo similar a lo ocurrido años atrás. Hipo volteó su cabeza para observar a la vikinga que tenía a sus espaldas, ella observaba las nubes como si nunca las hubiera visto, cerraba los ojos ante el contacto de las ráfagas de viento con su rostro y una sonrisa aún adornaba sus labios, se veía feliz, era feliz, y para él, aquella imagen seguía siendo la más hermosa que había visto nunca. Chimuelo aumentó la velocidad mientras ascendía mucho más alto, navegando con esplendor por el cielo y para ese instante Astrid dejó las nubes de lado para aferrar fuertemente la cintura del muchacho. Comparado con la vez anterior, esta vez no era por miedo a caer o para buscar estabilidad o por un impulso, esta vez era porque tenía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, porque esta no era una carrera o una misión, era una solo un vuelo juntos. Perfecto, mágico y maravilloso y no sería así de no estar juntos.

—Aunque volemos una y otra vez de esta manera, se sentirá como la primera vez— el murmullo de Astrid apenas pudo escucharse gracias al viento, de todas maneras, Hipo lo escuchó perfectamente.

—¿Sabes? Yo siento lo mismo, pareciera…como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo y viviéramos ese momento otra vez.

Astrid dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, su mirada destellaba como lo hacían los últimos rayos de luz que podían apreciarse antes del atardecer; de la misma manera, Hipo dejó caer su cabeza sobre la de Astrid, pero su mirada, comparada con la de ella, no reflejaba las mismas cosas. Mientras que la de la vikinga parecía feliz, llena de vida y brillante, la de él, se veía apagada y triste. Quiso disfrutar ese momento lo más que pudo, quiso hacerla feliz y estar feliz también, pero en todo ese tiempo no había podido sacarse las palabas de Dagur de la cabeza, la respuesta que le dio, que en poco tiempo más debía de hacer pública, y las repercusiones que tendría en todos.

—Lo siento…— dijo apenas moviendo los labios, esperando que sus palabras fueran rápidamente llevadas con el viento.

—¿Dijiste algo Hipo?

El vikingo alzó su cabeza y Astrid aprovechó eso para observarlo. Hipo permaneció en silencio por un espacio de segundos, Chimuelo asimismo desvió su atención hasta su jinete, estaba preocupado.

—Dije…— Hipo rompió el silencio de una vez por todas. —Que ya se está haciendo tarde. ¿Deberíamos volver no?

Astrid no respondió a la primera.

—¿Astrid?

—¿Es sobre la decisión no? —la calidez, la emoción y la alegría habían abandonado la voz de la vikinga. —¿Cuál es? ¿Cuáles fueron las opciones? ¿Qué decidiste? ¿Vas a decirme cierto?

—Abajo amigo, vamos al pueblo— respondió Hipo mecánicamente, Astrid quedó helada.

El viaje de regreso fue en completo silencio, la atmosfera que habían creado desapareció y solo el frío viento los acompañó. Astrid no podía creerlo, ¿Qué pasó con la confianza que se tenían entre ellos? ¿Había existido siquiera alguna vez?

No volvieron al claro, Tormenta todavía estaba allí, pensó Astrid con pesar, fueron directamente al pueblo. Llegaron a un oculto lugar del pueblo donde descendieron, seguidamente Hipo desmontó a Chimuelo ante la atenta mirada de este y la vikinga. No era como si no fuera a decirle lo de la decisión a Astrid, es solo que…no sabía cómo hacerlo, el pánico había actuado antes de pensar en una buena solución. Quería darse un golpe a sí mismo, habría deseado que alguien le diera un buen golpe, pero eso no habría sido más que una ruta de escape, lo que necesitaba en ese momento, era decir las palabras que mantuvo lejos la mayoría del día, debía decir la verdad. Se volteó hacia ella tomando todo el coraje posible y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar, pues aún no lo hacía.

—No quiero tu-

—Te lo diré todo, hasta la parte que se me permite, solo quiero que me escuches…y que me prometas algo.

—¿Prometer algo? ¿Algo como qué?

Él se tomó un tiempo para tomar las manos de Astrid, ella no se resistió, aquella petición la dejó curiosa, aunque no lo demostrara exteriormente.

—Quiero que me prometas que si aún todo el mundo está en nuestra contra…nunca te alejes de mí. No sabes cuánto te necesito y si a veces hago cosas estúpidas o que no tienen mucho sentido, muchas de esas cosas tienen una buena razón, por eso quiero que confíes en mí, que pase lo que pase confíes. Prométeme esas cosas, por favor.

Los ojos de Hipo la inspeccionaron, nuevamente Astrid se quedó sin habla. La opresión en su pecho se volvió aún más fuerte, las veces anteriores no habían sido nada comparadas con esa.

—¿Por qué tú…?— se sentía pésimo, no sabía qué hacer.

—Por favor Astrid.

¿Debía…confiar en él y no alejarse? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Su corazón fue el que finalmente habló. —Lo prometo. Mira, no sé lo que está ocurriendo, si es malo o bueno, pero si eso ayuda en algo, prometo que nunca me alejaré de ti y…que confiaré, aunque todo a mi alrededor me diga que no, solo porque eres tú.

No estaba completamente segura de sus palabras, no con lo sucedido anteriormente, pero la mirada de Hipo, sus manos sosteniendo las propias, simplemente, no pudo decir que no.

—Gracias, entonces…ahora te diré lo que sucede, verás…

Pero Hipo no pudo continuar, unos pasos que se dirigían precisamente hasta el lugar en el que se encontraban lo distrajeron. ¿Por qué él, de todas las personas en la aldea, tenía que aparecer en ese momento?

—Miren a quienes encuentro aquí. Te estaba buscando Hipo, acordamos que sería justo en la puesta de sol y como verás, el sol ya desapareció.

Como si lo hubiesen invocado, Dagur apareció de la nada con su gran y arrogante sonrisa perfectamente colocada en sus labios. Este observó a la pareja, tomados de las manos. Le pareció algo ridículo, no sabía si reír o asquearse. Hipo soltó a Astrid para encarar al vikingo recién llegado.

—Iba en camino, así que si nos disculpas, estamos en medio de algo importante.

La sonrisa de Dagur se amplió.

—¿Así que ya le dijiste sobre el compromiso? ¿Ya le dijiste que ibas a casarte, Hipo, con mi hermana? Si es así, pues me alegra que ya se lo hayas dicho, así es todo más fácil.

Una ira irreconocible se apoderó de Hipo, avanzó un paso con la mano hecha un puño, pero por más que quisiera golpearlo no podía. Sí, iban a hacer una alianza, sí había decidido finalmente que la decisión pacífica era mejor que la guerra, sí iba a casarse con una completa desconocida…y no, no había logrado decirle a Astrid antes de que Dagur soltara la bomba ante ella. En cuanto se volteó para verla, el tiempo comenzó a ir más lento y la imagen que vio, dejó una marca profunda en su corazón.

* * *

Hoooooooloooooooooo 8'D

Como siempre, les quiero pedir perdón por demorar tanto ;u; Ya saben, la escuela, inspiration, etc(?) Well...lo de siempre :I

Espero que les haya gustado(?) XD Ya, ya, no me maten :c Soy demasiado joven para morir, debía hacerlo, debía slkdfjsldfkjsdlfksdjflsdk Y bueno, quedó en suspenso, chan, chan, chan, ¿Qué creen que pasará? Haha~~ Lo descubrirán en el próximo :33

Intentaré demorar menos, pero no prometo nada, solo les pido paciencia.

Y gracias, pero en serio gracias por todos sus comentarios ;AAAAAAA;

Y eso, StupidNefilim fuera, adiosh!


End file.
